Un Nuevo Comienzo
by GatoWatanuki
Summary: Desde hace 6 años, Gato buscaba la manera de liberarse de su poder mágico. Pero un encuentro con cierto ser peludo y de grande orejas le hará reeconciderar su opinión ante la inminente amenaza por venir. (Bunnymund x OC)
1. Prologo

**nota del autor: **

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic está basado en la película "El origen de Los Guardianes" (ya vi la película 4 veces) y en los libros del autor William Joyce (ya leí el libro 1 y 2). (No patricio, no habrá Bunny x Jack ¬_¬) sin embargo he metido a un personaje de mi creación utilizado en muchos de mis fics (y que hará pareja con Bunnymund x3) y si, de repente habrá yaoi XDDD lol. Intente hacer el menos crossover con otros de mis fics (que aun no publico por aquí para que le agarren la onda y me he inventado una que otra ciudad para que fluya el fic (cualquier parecido con la realidad es una mera coincidencia).**

**Este es el inicio de una saga de tres fics :3**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo leer este pequeño preview del 1er capítulo de este fic aún sin nombre –w-**

**ATT: G.W.**

**PROLOGO:**

**La Visión De Un Sueño**

_Llamas…_

_Es una de pocas cosas que recuerdo de aquel sueño._

_ ¿Por qué en ese momento?_

_ ¿Por qué ese lugar?_

_Yo, derrotado, sosteniendo una espada partida a la mitad que se me entrego antes de esta guerra_

-Gato… ¡Gato!

_Esa voz… la conozco y pronuncia mi nombre, como si no quisiera que yo me fuera, y me sostiene entre sus… patas cálidas. Esperando a que todo esto sea no más que un mal sueño…_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: De Como Un Gato Conoce a Un Conejo**

_BEPBEPBEP_

La alarma despertadora del buro sonaba por toda la habitación, que seguía a oscuras por las cortinas en la ventana.

Gato quien ya había despertado, lanzo un bostezo para después hablar consigo mismo:

-El mismo sueño- se quedó pensante, intentando recordar la silueta que lo sostenía momentos antes de despertar – con esta ya son 5 veces que tengo el mismo sueño…-

Gato vivía solo, en búsqueda de algo que por mucho no encontraba…

Él era hijo de una poderosa hechicera y por consecuente él y su hermana (mayor) eran herederos de una magia sin igual y lo que Gato buscaba era una forma de liberarse de él.

Justo antes de partir de su hogar (a la edad de 14 años) su madre le dijo:

-No puedes escapar de lo inevitable…

Gato agacho la mirada un momento y tras meditar sus palabras le contesto:

-lo sé, pero al menos quiero intentarlo-

Miro a su hermana y le dedico una mirada de confianza, después de esto, él se fue… ya han pasado 6 años desde entonces.

El aspecto de Gato no destacaba, castaño de ojos café, alto, de una actitud alegre y sonriente. Vivía en el 5to piso de una seria de departamentos y trabajaba medio tiempo (y a veces tiempo completo) en una librería local de la cuidad en la cual no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo.

Era una mañana nevada, así que Gato se abrigo, pasaría primero a la tienda e iría a dar una vuelta al parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de los departamentos.

Lackey City, la cuidad a la que Gato se había mudado, pero más que ciudad, era un pueblo oculto entre extensos bosques y grandes montañas

Para las 8am, la mañana estaba cubierta de una capa de nieve y unas nubes grises envolvían al sol.

Gato bajo a zancadas las escaleras de los departamentales, escaleras que daban a la calle y cruzando se encontraba Odel, la tienda local conocida por vender los mas exquisitos cafés en días fríos

Tras salir de la tienda, se dirigió al parque, un parque conocido por ser fácil en donde perderse (Gato pasaba gran parte del tiempo hay, así que ya no se perdía como antes) y en cuanto llego se dirigió a su lugar acostumbrado: una vista del lago principal desde una banca de madera donde se apreciaba un sol cálido y radiante… aunque no hoy. Dispuesto a sentarse en la banca junto con su café pero…

-¡diablos! , ¿En qué me senté? –

Gato sin darse cuenta se había sentado en un caramelo, un huevo de chocolate que la había dejado un manchón en su pantalón de mezclilla

– y es mi pantalón favorito-

Replico frotando una servilleta intentando quitar el manchón.

_Pero claro_, se dijo gato, _hoy es día de pascua_ y a los padres les da por esconder golosinas para que sus hijos las busquen... o eso era lo que él pensaba en ese momento.

Un escalofrió, puede que por el frio, pero en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió los nervios de Gato

-Algo, no está bien- dijo atento antes de darle el primer sorbo al café, aun humeante, y justo en ese momento, dos sombras espectrales aparecieron para atacar a Gato. ¿Algún motivo en especial? Quien sabe, pero gato estaba indefenso ante dos criaturas, más oscuras que la misma noche y aterradoras como una pesadilla andante…

-_eso es _- pensó Gato – _son pesadillas_

Ya había oído hablar de estas criaturas: espectros ocultos para atacar a cualquier desprevenido y llenarlo de miedo, temor y pesadillas.

Pero cuando parecía que ambas criaturas atacarían a Gato, él se había cubierto con sus brazos, pero algo detuvo a las pesadillas…

Un sonido y parecía que solo quedaba una pesadilla, que miraba algo con mucho temor

-¿_es posible que una pesadilla tenga miedo?-_ y justo en ese momento un bumerang paso casi rosando el rostro de Gato y vio como el bumerang atravesaba a la pesadilla como si nada, dejando es su lugar una nube negra que se disolvía con el viento

Gato giro para ver quien había sido quien salvo su cuello en ese momento y su sorpresa fue más que clara:

Un conejo de casi dos metros de alto con un pelaje azul y blanco, unas líneas más azul en sus brazos que daban a un trazo curioso y que también pasaban por su frente, un arnés que recorría de parte de su hombro y pecho y donde justamente estaba guardado los bumerangs en la parte trasera, ojos color verdes y sus orejas atentas a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pasaron al menos 5 segundos para que Gato saliera de su shock

-¡oye!- grito Gato para ver si realmente lo que veía, era real

El gran conejo giro de golpe, sorprendido y dijo:

-espera un momento, ¿puedes verme?-

-estoy hablando contigo, ¿no?- una contestación demasiado tranquila para una conversación con un conejo gigante

-¿acaso tu…- pero el conejo no termino su pregunta, dio media vuelta y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Un grupo de niños apareció, buscando golosinas de pascua

-vamos hacia allá- dijo el mayor de los 3

-sí, ¡vamos!- le contestaron otros dos

Y Gato se quedó solo de nuevo, viendo donde hacia no más de un momento, había un conejo parlante de casi dos metros de alto.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: No Todo Es Coincidencia **

Gato llego con atraso de diez minutos, cosa que no le importó a la dueña de la librería, pues conocida a Gato y esta era una de las pocas veces que él llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Gato seguía pensando en el extraño encuentro del parque.

-puede que le hayan echado algo al café- se dijo en tono cómico. Justo cuando iba acomodar los libros del estante, estos se cayeron. Rápidamente los recogió, pues no quería ser regañado por su jefa, sin embargo, uno de los libros capto su atención, no por el hecho de que estuviera en la sección equivocada, si no por el gran título que sobresaltaba en letras doradas sobre el lomo del libro que leyó en un susurro:

-"El Conejo De Pascua"-

_Puede que haya sido con quien me encontré en el parque y me salvo el cuello_

Abrió el libro y hojeo algunas páginas, textos y dibujos, pero nada que el buscara

_Me sería más útil saber, que es lo que realmente busco._

Solo era un libro infantil, lleno de cuentos y garabatos para niños, nada cercano a lo que vio en la mañana.

El tener una pista ya era un inicio para él, y fue una coincidencia que ese libro, aunque como dice mi madre: _las coincidencias no existen…_

-…Solo lo inevitable- completo Gato. Por un instante pareciera que Gato había escuchado la voz de su madre pronunciando esas sabias palabras.

-Betty, ¿Qué precio tiene este libro?


	4. Capitulo 3

**antes que nada quiero contestar a un comentario que dejo un lector (Guest):**

**no prometo nada en cuanto al tu primer comentario (puesto que ya toda la historia esta en mi mentecita) pero quiero darle un equilibrio a ambos personajes (sukes). quiero que amos tengan sus momentos seme/uke**

**Bueno, sin nada mas por decir les dejo el CAP3 junto con el EXTRA#1 -w-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 3: Una Visita Inesperada**

El reloj de tic-tac estaba por marcar las 8:00 pm, hora que cerraba la librería y Gato salía, esta vez acompañado de una nueva lectura

_Ya hacía falta leer algo nuevo. _Hecho el cerrojo a la puerta y hecho a correr

Nuevamente, empezó a nevar lentamente, como solo se veía en una película.

Bastaba con caminar un par de cuadras para llegar a su apartamento.

-Que frio hace. Creo que hare un poco de chocolate caliente y después…-

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en un callejón a casi oscuras faltando una calle para llegar a su apartamento.

Gato no vio nada, pero antes de que pudiera volver a su camino…

-Sabía que te encontraría

-¡Haaa!

Y detrás de él estaba el mismo conejo que vio en el parque.

-¿Normalmente eres así de gritón?- pregunto el conejo

-bueno, no todos los días soy visitado por un conejo gigante- replico Gato

-llámame Bunnymund,

-lo sé, eres el conejo de pascua- contesto Gato tomando de vuelta su camino -¿vienes?, hare chocolate caliente

Bunny se quedó Pensando un momento, él sabía que estaba de guardia, pero aun así…

-está bien- _después de todo, soy Bunnymund: el conejo más velos del mundo…y el único_

Ambos iban tranquilos por la calle, después de todo no es un pueblo donde mucha gente salga de noche. Llegaron al departamento, Bunny fue quien entro primero y dio un vistazo rápido al pequeño lugar.

-perdona si te parece muy pequeño- dijo Gato- no tengo muchas visitas desde que me mude

-no te preocupes, he estado en lugares más pequeños que este- contesto Bunny en una sonrisa

-siéntate donde gustes, eres bienvenido- dijo Gato antes de entrar en la cocina

-la verdad no tengo mucho… tiempo- Bunny vio que Gato estaba a su lado con una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate, Bunny agarro la taza y tras sorber un poco, hablo directamente

-vine por un motivo contigo, ¿Cómo es que tú puedes verme? Es decir, no muchos adultos logran verme, solo los niños

-bueno, puede que haya dos explicaciones para esto: una, es que mi mentalidad es demasiado infantil. O dos, resulta que tengo cierto poder que me permite ver cosas que los demás no

Bunny quedo en silencio un momento, pensó en lo que iba a decir y dijo:

-opto por lo primero- contesto Bunny para después dar un trago largo al chocolate

-¡jeje!, en parte, realmente es que son ambas, soy hijo de una poderosa hechicera, lo cual me hace heredero de parte de su poder, puede que por eso pueda verte- termino de hablar y dio un trago a su chocolate

-¿realmente crees que me voy a creer todo eso?

-¿realmente estoy l e estoy hablando parte de mi vida a un conejo gigante y parlante?- contesto gato con sarcasmo, dejando a Bunnymund sin argumento para defenderse

-bueno, pero siendo tu un mago, brujo, hechicero, ¿porque venir tu solo a este pueblito?

Gato quedo pensativo un momento

-porque es de eso de lo que me quiero alejar

Bunny se quedó viendo a Gato un momento sin saber que palabras usar

-¿Bunny?- el gran conejo salió de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué paso?

-¿no crees que tengas que regresar, a lo que normalmente haces?

-tienes razón- Bunny se levando de un salto del sillón. Se dirigía hacia la única ventana de la sala, pero antes de salir dijo –medita bien tu asunto, puede que esos poderes sean por algo. Como sea, algo me dice que nos seguiremos viendo

-lo mismo pensé- dijo Gato en una sonrisa

Bunnymund abrió la ventana y de un salto se alejó del departamento, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Gato se quedó viendo, terminando su chocolate, ahora frio. Se acercó a su mochila y saco el libro que recién había comprado


	5. Capitulo 4

**antes que nada quiero agradecer a los lectores que siguen esta aun inconclusa historia (en el cuaderno lo tengo completado) XDDD. a Guest por ser quien dio el primer vistazo a mi fic n_n, ami amiga/hija yukime XD quien siempre me anda dando ideas etc XDDDD tambien de paso agradecer a la hermana de Jackce, Andrea por dibujarme la portada del fic -w- (Bunny y yo salimos tan sensuales XDDDD lol)**

**bueno, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 4 y mañana el EXTRA#2 n_n**

**Capítulo 4: El Trabajo de un Guardián**

Una pequeña ráfaga de luz lunar entro a la habitación de Gato, solo iluminado por la luz de los faros de la calle, y por la presencia de la luz lunar, que de poco en poco se acercó a Gato para introducirse en sus sueños…

-¿Donde… estoy? – Gato se encontraba en un prado, tan verde como solo se ven en las fotos de los libros. No había nada más que pasto a su alrededor - ¿un sueño? – su voz parecía ser eco a pesar de la extensa pradera. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, esperando a que alguien se le presentara, sin embargo, por más que caminara o corriera no llegaba a ningún lado, pero entonces…

Gato sintió algo frio que le recorría la mejilla, miro hacia arriba y vio como una capa de nieve iba cayendo, pero vio al instante fue que la pradera y la nieve se dividían. En un lado, la pradera con el radiante sol y del otro lado se empezaba ajuntar nieve acompañado de nubes grises, una línea delgada las dividía.

Apenas Gato reacciono y vio cinco siluetas, ninguna le resultaba familiar, excepto la de Bunnymund, pero en ese momento, las cinco siluetas estaban inmóviles. Uno de ellos era alto e imponente, otra parecía una figura femenina que volaba con ayuda de unas alas, otro de ellos era bajito y de cabello extraño y el ultimo parecía ser joven, de cabello lanco y con un bastón

-¿Quienes… son? – Gato no sabía a quién dirigir su pregunta, pero ninguna de las siluetas le contesto. Gato giro a ver la silueta de Bunnymund - ¡conejo! ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pero un remolino de nieve lo envolvió y de golpe, el sueño termino.

Cuando Gato despertó, vio la luz del día entrar por la ventana, seguido del sonido del despertador marcando las 7:30 AM

_¿Qué habrá significado ese sueño?_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Gato tuvo aquel extraño sueño, esperaba a que Bunnymund le pudiera explicar, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo no había aparecido, ni en el parque donde se encontraron por primera vez.

-Escuche por ahí, que alguien me estaba buscando – _esa voz, y ese acento australiano. Sin duda…_

- ¡Hola Bunny! –

Bunny estaba escondido en lo alto de un árbol. Gato, con un poco de esfuerzo, logro subir hasta donde estaba Bunny

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Gato seriamente mientras que Bunny solo asintió

Tras escuchar el relato del sueño…

-No sé cómo, pero en tu sueño aparecemos Los Guardianes

- ¿Los guardines? ¿De qué?

- Nosotros, Los Guardianes, protegemos a los niños del mundo, sus esperanzas y sus sueños – aclaro Bunnymund antes de continuar – Nicolás San Norte, el guardián del asombro. La Hada de los dientes Toothiana, la guardiana de las memorias. Un servidor, soy el guardián de la esperanza. Sandman o meme, el guardián de los sueños y recientemente Jack Frost, el guardián de la felicidad – a este último pronunciándolo con cierto enojo

-Algo me dice que no te llevas muy bien que digamos con ese tal Jack – dijo curioso Gato

- Es solo un mocoso latoso que siempre me arruina las pascuas

-Oye, tranquilo. Se nota que necesitas un descanso. Porque no… - justo en ese momento, crujió la rama, seguido de una caída. La rama no soporto el peso y Gato se dirigía a una seria caída. Justo en el momento que se preparaba para aterrizar (como los gatos), sintió como su caída se detenía de golpe y de un seguido al otro, se vio sostenido entre los brazos (patas) de Bunnymund

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Bunny preocupado y mirando directamente a los ojos de Gato

- heee… sí, estoy bien – contesto Gato quien no quería despegar su mirada de los ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación y después alivio – esto… ya me puedes bajar

- oh, sí. Perdón – dijo dejando a Gato en el sueño – y, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

- ha sí, que deberías de relajarte un rato. Descansa un rato, si después necesitas ayuda, pues me dices y te ayudare – dijo Gato con una sonrisa, después de todo, Gato sentía que Bunny era un amigo más a pesar del poco (escaso) tiempo desde que se conocieron

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo el australiano mientras daba un pisotón al sueño, el cual se abrió dejando ver un túnel – nos vemos después - Bunny salto al túnel y este se cerró, dejando una llamativa flor primaveral

-Para ser yo, quien quiere dejar la magia… me junto mucho con un ser mágico.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: La Noche en la Que el Mal Despertó**

Puede que en ese momento, nadie lo sospechara, pero el pequeño Thomas tenía un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Thomas era el mayor de dos hermanos más, Vivian con su madre y eran vecinos de Gato.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una sombra salió del oído de Thomas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a una zona olvidada del bosque, introduciéndose en un árbol negro, tan negro como la chamusca sin hojas. No mostraba señal de vida o de que alguna vez la tuvo

Aquel árbol que hace unos segundos estaba inmóvil, empezó a desprenderse de la tierra que lo sujetaba y poco a poco el árbol empezó a tomar forma de una persona.

-Finalmente. He nacido – dijo la espectral figura antes de adoptar la forma de un ave gigante de rapiña y salir volando de ahí

Esa misma noche en la que la luna adopto una forma sombría, y viendo sigilosamente el nacimiento de este mal, Hombre de la Luna pensaba y meditaba en que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible que se presentase…

* * *

lo se, el capi de hoy también es muy corto, pero esto es lo que da paso a todo lo que vendrá a continuacion.

gracias a todos los que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños n_n (y los regalos xD) y que fui a ver la película de El Origen de los Guardianes por quinta vez :3

disfrútenlo, compartanlo y dejen sus reviews -w-


	7. Capitulo 6

bueno, el capitulo semanal de hoy jejejeejje. tuve un poco de dificultad al momento de escribirlo ya que desde un principio no quería que Gato fuera un guardián y sin embargo así lo puse en la libreta, ya pasándolo a la pc le cambie a lo que originalmente quería.

en el capi de hoy, sale una invitada especial -w- Yukime Elric (mi amiga/hija) quien ya leyó todo el fic de mi cuaderno. la puse con una personalidad mega-diferente a yukime que conozco XD (una especie de Doppelganger por llamarle de algún modo)

Aprovechando quiero aclarar que este FanFic lo considero un universo alterno al establecido en otro de mis fics (Los Hermanos Watanuki)

sin nada mas por el momento les dejo el capi de hoy -w- que lo disfruten y déjenme muchos reviews XDDDDD

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Cuando se Necesita Ayuda de La Magia**

En los días siguientes puede que nadie lo haya notado, a excepción de Hombre de la Luna, pero un nuevo mal surge de donde muchos intentaron olvidar sus males.

Era momento de pedir toda la ayuda posible… y no precisamente de un guardián

En Lackey city los días seguían pasando de lo más normal, Gato seguía yendo a su trabajo en la librería mientras Bunny seguía vigilando, _como él dijo_, protegiendo la infancia de los males que la amenazan

Gato sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza alejándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡Gato! Pon un poco de atención – dijo Yukime mientras acomodaba el libro con el que había golpeado a Gato

Yukime Elric es la hija de la propietaria de la librería. Cuando Betty no se encontraba, Yukime era la encargada de vigilar el lugar y al único empleado

-perdón, estaba penando en… muchas cosas

-lo note – contesto Yukime con sarcasmo – tuve que atender a la señora que pedía su libro de cocina. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-hem, bueno, es un tanto difícil de explicar – dijo Gato mientras acomodaba los libros de la sección de fantasía

-lo comprendo, yo también pienso en muchas cosas y no son algo que le pueda contar a muchas personas – dijo la rubia ojiazul mientras guardaba una enciclopedia

-¡jeje!

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, es solo que me recuerdas a una amiga igual a ti. Solo que ella es más inquieta que tu

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron guardando los libros, pero…

-¡Ay! – Yukime se encontraba en el suelo, de espaldas

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Gato ayudándole a levantarse

-alguien dejo un dulce en el suelo, lo pise y tropecé. Parece un huevo de chocolate – contesto mirando hacia Gato

-a mí no me mires. Me gusta el chocolate pero tampoco como para traer…

Se escuchó un leve zumbido y ambos giraron a la vez, solo para ver que en el mostrador había otro huevo

-creí que pascua había sido hace tres semanas – comento Yukime que solo veía el huevo

-es de plástico – Gato lo tomo en sus manos y noto que se habría por la mitad y vio una nota con una letra un tanto extraña, pero entendible

-¿Qué dice? – Yukime se acercó mientras sobaba su golpe

-¿puedo salir temprano hoy? – pregunto Gato mientras corría por su abrigo

-claro, pero tendrás que compensarlo mañana

-eres genial. Gracias Yukis – grito Gato quien ya estaba fuera de la librería

Gato iba corriendo por las calles cuando empezó a nevar, pero eso no le impediría llegar a donde tenía que ir… y ahí estaba el, en el parque, justo en el mismo lugar donde se encontró con Bunnymund por primera vez

-leí tu nota ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Gato tragando grandes bocanadas de aire

-te lo explicare en otro lugar

Bunny pisoteo el suelo y abrió un hoyo. Un túnel de gran profundidad

-después de ti

-¿eso es seguro? – pregunto Gato pero el astuto conejo lo empujo, seguido el salto y el túnel se cerro

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado…

-¿tu crees que pueda ayudarnos? – dijo una persona de aspecto femenino y volando por toda la habitación

-por supuesto que si – le contesto un hombre barbudo con acento ruso sentado y viendo por la ventana como la nieve no dejaba de caer – por algo Hombre de la Luna le envió ese sueño – termino de hablar mientras agarraba galletas del tarro cercano

-pero Hombre de la Luna no lo ha…

-Hada, deberías de confiar más en las decisiones de hombre de la luna

-lo sé, pero ese chico y su magia inestable

-¡Hada! – reparo el hombre ruso dada por finalizada la conversación

Regresando con Bunny y Gato…

-¡Haaa! Cof – Gato aterrizo cara al suelo

-perdón por el viaje repentino – dijo Bunny mientras ayudaba a Gato a levantarse

-para la próxima, podrías decirme cuando planees algo así. Y , ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto gato sacudiéndose la ropa

- estamos en mi madriguera

Gato se vio rodeado de huevo con patitas que caminaban de un lado a otro. Pero su atención se centró en la gran madriguera, un escenario primaveral lleno de verde y varios muros que le daban un aire de ser un lugar perdido, con grandes árboles de cerezos y piedras gigantes esculpidas en forma de huevo

-todo esto es… hermoso, exceptuando los huevos con patas, esos son un tanto extraño, sin ofender claro – reparo Gato con una sonrisa, pero Bunnymund pareció no molestarle ese comentario

-Gato, necesito decirte algo muy importante – dijo Bunny con un rostro bastante serio – lo que te diré puede que valla en contra de todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora – Gato solo pudo asentir – los demás Guardianes… necesitamos de tu magia

Gato quedo boquiabierto. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era para poder abandonar la magia que habitaba en el desde su nacimiento y ahora necesitan de su magia

-yo no… pero ¿porque? - dijo Gato cabizbajo

-nosotros no decidimos, fue Hombre de la Luna

-¿quién?

Pero en ese momento se bario un portal en medio del lugar donde estaban

-vamos – dijo Bunny

Gato dudo, no era que no le gustase viajar entre portales, si no el hecho de n saber qué es lo que le esperaría al otro lado de este. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al momento en que sintió una pata cálida envolver su mano

-confía en mí – le dijo Bunnymund y ambos pasaron el portal

De un momento a otro, pasaron de estar en la madriguera de Bunny a lo que parecía ser una enorme sala a oscuras iluminado solamente por la lámpara de un escritorio

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Gato

-¡bienvenidos! – Grito un hombre alto que de golpe encendió las luces de lo que parecía ser un despacho – bienvenidos al polo norte

-¿polo norte? Espera, acaso tu eres…

-sí, así es, soy Nicolás san Norte – confeso alegre el hombre de asentó ruso – perdón por haberles traído así pero necesitamos hablar con urgencia

-¡Norte! ¿Ya llego? – una voz femenina se escuchaba desde el pasillo y de golpe entro al despacho, una mujer quien tenía plumas en la mayor parte del cuerpo y sus pies no tocaban el suelo, ya que ella volaba – ho ¡hola! Mucho gusto, yo soy…

-la Hada de los dientes – interrumpió Gato

-bueno, nos faltan dos guardianes mas pero eso no será ningún inconveniente – afirmo Norte – supongo que conejo ya te habrá dicho por qué estas aquí

-sí, pero me niego rotundamente – contesto Gato con son serenidad

Norte solo hecho a reír. Ayudar a los guardianes no es algo a que negarse, pero ese no fue el motivo de sus risas

-creo que no entiendes. Es imposible negarse a las decisiones de hombre de la luna. Conejo intento convencerlo pero le ignoro

-¿Qué conejo hizo qué? – Gato giro a ver a Bunny

_Realmente ¿el intervino por mí?_

-Gato, realmente necesitamos de tu ayuda, de ti y de tu magia – dijo hada convencida de que podía hacer cambia de opinión a Gato

-me perdonaran, pero usar mi magia es algo que no quiero hacer

-¡ven, se los dije. No nos ayudara! – grito una voz que recién llegaba al taller, acompañado de un hombrecito dorado

-¡Jack! Silencio – dijo Norte en tono de regaño esperando a que el joven realmente le hiciera caso

-entonces, tu eres Jack Frost – dijo Gato en tono afirmativo – conejo me ha hablado mucho de ti

-y tú eres Gato, el supuesto hechicero mago que nos ayudara, o espera, no puedes

-¡Jack, suficiente! – regañaron Norte y Hada a la vez, Bunny solo veía en silencio

-el canoso tiene razón – dijo Gato – no usare mis poderes – finalizo Gato decidido. Se dirigió a Bunny y en un susurro dijo: - llévame de regreso a casa – y de un momento a otro ni Bunny ni Gato estaban ahí

-bien hecho Jack – Norte parecía enojado – se supone que lo convenceríamos

-lo siento, pero él me provoco – excuso Jack

-necesitamos de cualquier ayuda para poder pelear contra este nuevo mal. Hombre de la luna lo eligió y tú lo ahuyentaste

Jack no dijo nada, al igual que Norte, Hada y Sandman

Jack y Sandman habían ido al otro lado del mundo para confirmar un rumor, un supuesto ejercito de temores, sombras y pesadillas. Sin embargo al llegar a dicho lugar no encontraron nada

_Realmente ¿hombre de la luna vio este supuesto mal? _ Pensó Jack

El túnel se abrió en el suelo de la madriguera, conejo salto primero

-deja te ayudo – extendió una pata y de un tirón saco a Gato

-gracias Bunny – agradeció con pocos ánimos

-¿sigues pensando en lo que paso?

-algo. ¿Realmente estaré pensando mal las cosas? Es decir, llevo tiempo, buscando una forma de liberarme de mi magia y de repente me piden que la use

Gato no dijo nada más y Bunny solo lo veía, pensativo

-¿no has pensado en que tienes esos poderes por alguna razón?

-muchas veces, pero no es algo que yo realmente quiera

Bunny se acercó a Gato como queriendo decir algo más, pero al no tener palabras solo lo abrazo

-toma tu tiempo para meditar. Cuando tengas la mente en claro, puedes buscarme. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa

Nuevamente usaron los túneles, esta vez abriéndose en plena sala de Gato

-gracias Bunny, por lo de haya, en el taller de Norte

-no tienes por qué agradecer – después de decir esto, el gran conejo salto a su túnel y se cerro


	8. Capitulo 7

bueno, uno de los últimos capítulos costos, después de este iniciara lo inevitable. Disfruten, dejen sus comentarios y compartan ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Ejercito de Sombras**

Ya eran pasadas la media noche…

Cuando un grupo de pesadillas se juntaba en la zona más oscura del busque. Entraban por una grieta en la tierra para luego llegar a una cueva llena de las peores pesadillas, oscuras y deformes, grandes y chicas

En conjunto, formaban un canto insoportable que ni el hombre más valiente soportaría, algo insoportable para el oído humano, pero no había humano alguno, ni siquiera el ser de apariencia humana que se levantaba entre las pesadillas

-cállense todos ¡cállense! – grito con una voz gruesa y potente

Una pesadilla en forma de una persona pequeña se le acerco preparando lo que le diría

-¿ya está todo listo?

-si señor – contesto la pesadilla diminuta – el ejército ya está listo y formado

-bien. Que empiecen a avanzar – la fantasmal figura iba caminando lento y antes de abandonar la cueva dijo – iré a hablar con un viejo conocido. Esperen mi orden y después ataquen - y desapareció en una nubosidad


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8: El Ataque De la Oscuridad**

_¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!_

Gato no podía dormir y no era por el repentino frio que hacía en el ambiente. Si no por el presentimiento de algo inminente

Norte se encontraba en una gran sala acompañado por el calor de la chimenea, unos cuantos duendes juguetones y Sandman, quien estaba tomando una taza de te

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer meme?

Sandman no dijo nada, pues no hablaba, pero se comunicaba con figuras hechas con su arena para dormir

-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, según hombre de la luna

Sandman volvió hacer figuras con su arena, figuras que al parecer solo los Guardianes entendían

-todo depende de lo que el elija y… - Norte fue interrumpido por una sensación de intranquilidad – meme ¿tú también…?

Sandman asintió y ambos sabían lo que debían hacer. Ambos se preparaban para hablar con hombre de la luna, no en persona, pero algo similar

Una neblina sumamente negra salió por debajo de la tierra. Un ejército de pesadillas que solo esperaban la orden de ataque… al taller de Norte

Gato se levantó al sentir una oleada de miedo, miro por la ventana y en el fondo el sabia, que algo malo estaba por ocurrir

Tres de los guardianes estaban a la espera de respuestas, impacientes

-¿realmente ocurrirá algo? – pregunto hada preocupada

-si algo ocurre, estamos nosotros para detenerlo. ¿Cierto canguro? – dijo Jack burlonamente, pero Bunnymund seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos desde que llego al taller de Norte

Norte y Sandman salieron de la habitación hacia el pasillo donde estaban los demás guardianes con el mismo semblante que de conejo

-Hombre de la luna tenía razón. Un ejército de pesadillas viene hacia acá.

-¿y que estamos esperando? Vallamos a detenerlos – dijo Jack impaciente

-no es tan fácil – contesto Norte para después girar a ver a Bunny

Gato se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de la sala, con una espada en mano.

_No es la decisión que necesito, pero es a que he tomado_, se dijo Gato así mismo. Se abrió un portal tras de Gato de donde Norte y Bunny salieron

-Gato… - dijo Norte

-lo sé, Norte

-¿y esa espada? – pregunto Bunny

-es una katana. Cortesía de mi madre. La encontré en la sala hace rato

Los tres pasaron el portal y el departamento quedo en silencio

A paso lento pero seguro iban avanzando el ejército de pesadillas liderados por "Pesadilla Mayor", una pesadilla que era al menos 3 veces más grande que una pesadilla "normal" y su objetivo era más que claro: el taller de Norte.

Norte, Bunny y Gato llegaron al taller y ahí se encontraban los demás guardianes, esperándolos

-¡norte, no hay mucho tiempo! – dijo Jack

-lo sé – contesto Norte firme y decidido - ¡que los yetis levanten las defensas del taller!. Nosotros lucharemos a fuera

-¡¿QUE?! – gritaron todos a la vez

-confíen en mí, tengo un buen presentimiento

-¿lo dice tu panza? – pregunto Bunny burlón

-exacto, viejo amigo

-así que finalmente viniste – Jack no parecía contento de ver a Gato

-¿acaso no me vez? – contesto con cierto sarcasmo mientras apretaba la mano de la espada

-vale, con que no me estorbes novato – dijo Jack antes de avanzar y abandonar la sala

Gato no dijo nada más, y relajo la mano de la espada.

-Me alegro que finalmente vinieras – dijo Hada alegremente

-supongo, solo espero realmente ser de ayuda

-yo sé que si

Hada abandono la estancia dejando a Gato solo con sus pensamientos

Los yetis se estaban preparando, el talle de Norte se estaba transformando en una fortaleza bien armada, casi impenetrable. Incluso los pequeños duendes se preparaban para la lucha y en dado caso, para el peor de los escenarios

Sandman iba volando alrededor del taller creando un escudo con su polvo de sueños mágico, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el ataque de las pesadillas, por un rato. Terminando el escudo, Meme se reagrupo con los demás guardianes más uno, en la nieve, a la espera del ejército de sombras, temores y pesadillas

-¡Que frio hace! – grito Bunny ya que era el único que no llevaba nada abrigador (a excepción de su pelaje). A Jack no le molestaba, pues él era el espíritu de la nieve, Sandman y Hada volaban para calentar el cuerpo, Norte iba bien abrigado como siempre en compañía de sus fieles espadas y Gato con su abrigo militar y con su nueva Katana

-¡calma viejo amigo! Dentro de poco las cosas se calentaran – grito Norte emocionado, ya que hace mucho que no participaban en una pelea de semejante magnitud - ¡Jack! Comienza por la distracción

-en seguida – Jack salió disparado hacia el cielo nocturno y desde ahí empezó a crear una tormenta de nieve

-¡estén atentos!

Un leve silbido paso volando entre Norte y Bunny y otro entre Gato y Hada, y se dieron cuenta que eran flechas de oscuridad. El ejército de sombras estaba delante de ellos

Jack vio desde las alturas, un ejército aparentemente interminable de sombras y temores, algo que muy pocas veces se puede apreciar. Y en tierra se encontraban los demás guardianes peleando y dando lo mejor de cada uno, aunque en ese momento ocurrió una complicación

-¡Gato! ¿Por qué no estas peleando? - grito Norte mientras se defendía de tres pesadillas

-¡es la katana! No desenfunda - por mas tirones y jalones que daba, Gato no podía desenfundar la katana

-¡pues será mejor que la abras pronto! – grito jack que iba bajando a toda velocidad y de paso congelando a una docena de pesadillas

_¡Ábrete, ábrete!_

Pero por más que quisiera Gato, la katana no cedía

_¿Porque? ¿Por qué no te abres?_

_-porque necesito de tu poder – _una voz femenina hizo eco entre los pensamientos de Gato. _La espada ¿está viva?_

_-sí, lo estoy. Y si me quieres usar, tu magia has de usar_

_No hay de otra ¿verdad?_

Gato cerro los ojos ante la incertidumbre que ocurría a su alrededor y se concentro

-¡Gato! ¡Cuidado! - Bunnymund se apresuró a ir donde estaba Gato, pues estaba a punto de ser atacado por un grupo de sombras. Pero entonces aquellas sombras desaparecieron dejando en su lugar un haz de luz azul que se fue desvaneciendo

Gato había logrado sacar su espada y elimino a las sombras. El había usado magia para sacar la katana. Cuando gato abrió los ojos, estos habían cambiado de color, verde el del lado derecho y violeta el del lado izquierdo

-lo logre Bunny

-¡entonces ayúdanos! – grito hada que se encontraba peleando a puño limpio contra un grupo de pesadillas

Gato hecho a correr directo a donde estaban las pesadillas, empuñando con fuerza la gran espada

_Es como si su personalidad, cambiara…_

Pensó Bunnymund mientras atacaba a las pesadillas con sus bumerangs y los huevos explosivos

Parecía que el ejército no se acababa, y los guardianes se estaban cansando, pero entonces, apareció Pesadilla Mayor y ataco a Norte por la espalda dejándolo fuera de combate

-¿se supone que tú eres el líder de los guardines? – bramo Pesadilla Mayor

Sandman voló tan rápido como pudo al lado de Norte y ataco a pesadilla con sus látigos de arena mágica. Pesadilla solo los esquivo

Sandman no hablaba, pero era más que obvio que estaba preocupado por Norte. Gato había intentado atacarlo, pero pesadilla solo lo esquivo y lo había atacado lanzando a Gato haciendo que chocara contra un muro de nieve

-¿estás bien? – pregunto Jack

-eso creo

-espera aquí. Tengo un plan

Jack salió volando y tras él iba creando un torbellino de nieve que dejo caer sobre el enemigo. La mayoría de sombras y pesadillas habían sido congeladas y destruidas, excepto pesadilla mayor, que aprovecho y ataco a Hada

-hola Hadita – pesadilla tomo a Hada por el cuello

-¡No! – conejo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero pesadilla había puesto a Hada frente, como un rehén

-¿realmente esto es todo lo que pueden hacer los guardianes?

-¡suéltala! – grito Gato en un claro gesto de ira y magia descontrolada, la cual izo que 20 metros a la redonda se congelara.

Norte despertó justo en el momento para ver como Gato congelaba todo.

-a pesar de no ser un guardián, luchas con ellos – pesadilla lanzo a hada por los aires siendo rescatada por Jack - ¿porque?

-porque ellos necesitan ayuda ¡para detenerte a ti y a tu ejercito!

Pesadilla lanzo una carcajada al aire

-¿realmente crees que este ejercito es mío?

-¿he?

Pesadilla se había separado del hielo y ataco a Gato

Una pelea de espadas comenzó.

Mientras los guardianes se reagrupaban. Hada, Jack y Sandman atendían a Norte medicamente mientras Bunnymund veía cómo iba perdiendo contra pesadilla.

Bunny salió disparado dispuesto a ayudar a Gato

-¡no te metas conejo! – grito pesadilla. Pero Bunny ya había lanzado sus bumerangs y varios huevos explosivos

-Bunny, distráelo, tengo una idea – le dijo Gato

-solo espero que no sea nada loco

-no prometo nada – dijo finalmente Gato mientras clavaba la espada en la nieve

Conejo fue tras pesadilla y empezó a pelear contra el por un buen rato

_Apúrate Gato_

Bunny seguía dando lucha y había logado debilitar a pesadilla con un huevo explosivo que había explotado en pleno rostro

-¡Bunny! ¡Ahora! – Bunny se había apartado lo más que pudo

El ojo izquierdo de Gato se había tornado color azul y de un momento a otro, pesadilla estaba congelado de cuello a pies. Gato tomo su espada y se dirigió a pesadilla, justamente para atravesarlo con la espada

La tormenta de Jack ya se había calmado y todo lo que congelo desapareció, excepto por pesadilla mayor

Norte se levantó cuidadosamente con la ayuda de Hada, Jack y Sandman. Ya estaban al lado de Bunny y Gato y veía como la última pesadilla respiraba jadeada mente

-entonces… así acabare - Nadie dijo nada. De repente, llamas azules empezaron a consumir e cuerpo de la pesadilla – un consejo, guardianes… cuídense las espaldas, que esto aún no acaba

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Norte

-solo cuídense… de Knightmare – y eso fue lo último de Pesadilla Mayor antes de convertirse en polvo y ceniza

* * *

que les pareció?

el capitulo mas largo del fic. Nunca antes había escrito batallas, por eso batalle un poco al momento de detallar la batalla.

bueno, finalmente el nombre del villano es presentado :3 a mi parecer es un buen juego de palabras en ingles

(Knight = cabalero)

(Nightmare = Pesadilla)

y perdonen por no haber subido el capitulo ayer, pero como naturaleza de mexicano dejarlo a ultimo momento XD.

disfruten del capi y espero les guste n_n


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Gracias**

Las defensas del taller así como el campo de protección de Sandman habían bajad. Los guardianes se encontraban descansando, mientras los duendes iban curando sus heridas, mientras entraban en calor frente a la gran chimenea

Nadia había dicho nada desde que habían entrado al taller, excepto el yeti que entro gritando de golpe

-un mensaje… ¿de hombre de la luna? – pregunto Norte

Los guardianes se dirigieron al despacho de Norte donde se encontraba el proyector lunar encendido. El proyector lunar era una enorme pantalla circular, similar a un espejo y que en sus mejores tiempos lo usaban para comunicarse con hombre de la luna. El proyector no mostraba nada, solo se podía escuchar la amale y gentil voz de hombre de la luna

-¡Guardianes!, esta noche han demostrado una vez más su lealtad al zar lunar

Gato iba entrando al despacho para oír lo que diría Hombre de la Luna

-pero quiero agradecer en especial a Gato, quien nos brindó su ayuda en momentos difíciles, a pesar de que usar magia es algo que él quería dejar de hacer

Gato quedo sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras

-no tiene por qué agradecer

-sin embargo, aún hay una decisión que debes de tomar

-lo sé, y finalmente decidí. Después de esto, no renunciar a la magia

Los demás guardianes quedaron sorprendidos ante esta respuesta

-entonces, Gato, quiero que aceptes y me hagas el honor de ser, un guardián honorario

-¿he? – Nuevamente Gato se quedó sorprendido ante esto – sí, sería un honor para mi

A pesar de que el proyector no mostraba imagen, no hacía falta saber qué hombre de la luna sonreía

-muy bien

Una luz de luna entro al despacho y se posó en el abrigo de Gato, tomando forma de un medallón en forma de una estrella de cinco puntas y una gran "G" en medio

-confió en que los guardianes siempre estarán aquí, para protegernos

-¡y así será!, hombre de la luna – dijo alegre Norte

-entonces… hasta la próxima, mis amigos – y el proyector se apago

Todos los presentes giraron para ver a Gato, quien también sonreía, quien veía la gratitos de hombre de la luna en forma de un medallón dorado

-Entonces, guardián honorario ¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunto Bunnymund quien estaba frente a Gato

-estar presente, cuando necesiten de mi ayuda – contesto Gato con una sonrisa


	11. Capitulo Final

**Capítulo final: El Adiós… Por ahora**

El tunes de conejo se bario y este salió de un sato con Gato dormido entre sus brazos. Bunny dejaría a Gato y regresaría su madriguera

Dejo a Gato en su cama, pero antes de que se fuera escucho una leve voz

-¿te volveré a ver? – pregunto Gato somnoliento

-eso espero. Es lo que más quiero – contesto Bunny con una sonrisa - ¡ho! Antes de que se me olvide – del túnel salió la espada de Gato y la coloco a un lado de su cama – esto es tuyo

-gracias Bunny – dijo Gato antes de volver a caer dormido

Bunnymund salto al túnel, y se cerró

Al día siguiente…

Gato estaba nuevamente trabajando en la librería, como si nada de lo de anoche hubiese pasado

-¡deja de bostezar! Me estás dando sueño

-perdóname Yukis

-¿y cómo es que te lastimaste?

-me caí de las escaleras

Yukime no estaba del todo convencida, pero siguió trabajando

Gato quería dormir, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado

-Yukis ¿puedo tomar un descanso?

-seguro. Pero regresa en media hora

Gato salió de la librería hacia el único lugar que sabía dónde podría dormir

Y una vez más, como hace casi un mes, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con el amigo de orejas largas, con la novedad de que cuando llego, había un huevo de chocolate decorado con detalles gatunos y de conejos…

[* Jikai YOKOKU]

**AVANCE:**

***El rencuentro de los 5 guardianes más uno**

***La activación del Bunny-suite prototipo 13**

***El ejército de sombrar reaparece **

***Knightmare Aparece en escena **

***Un peligro inminente para el aun no guardián **

***Y el inicio de la guerra oscura**

**¿Los guardianes tendrán lo necesario para enfrentarse a lo que sea?**

**Próximamente en el próximo Fanfiction:**

**A New Darkness **

**(Y esta vez procurando fanservice) **

* * *

muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este, mi humilde fanfiction.

es pequeño asterisco indica una referencia:  
para quien es otaku y/o haya visto Shinseiki Evangelion, sabrán como suena el tono musical del siguiente episodio. Quiero que imaginen eso, pero a mi versión XDDDDDDD. La canción se llama "Jikai Yokoku" o "Next Episode"

para que estén al pendiente, ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte :3 (ya llevo 5 capítulos en el cuaderno XD)

bueno, ps esto sera todo... por el momento

hasta el próximo fic ;) y no olviden pasar a leer alguno de mis otros fics


	12. EXTRA 1

**con motivo de que mi cumpleaños es en unos cuantos días, decidí escribir dos capítulos EXTRAs y/o Especiales.**

**Este capitulo no pretende afectar de algún modo a la historia que estoy escribiendo (puede que si, puede que no), depende de lo que diga la loquera XDDDD**

**sin mas, les dejo el primero de dos EXTRAS**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**EXTRA#1 Cuando No Te Recuerde**

_Puede que en ese momento no importase, pero nunca pude recordar parte de mi infancia. Tengo muy pocas cosas en claro y esta es una de ellas… que llegue a olvidar._

Llanto… el llanto invadió el silencio de aquel lugar, un parque solitario, sin nadie a la vista, salvo por un pequeño niño que llora.

-¡Mami! ¡One-sama! ¿Dónde están?

El pequeño se había separado de su familia, buscando flores papa su mama, incluso su hermana mayor de quien nunca se separaba, no estaba ahí para darle consuelo, pero entonces…

-¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Por qué lloras?- aunque esa voz era desconocida para él, a Gato le reconfortaba, trasmitía confianza y decisión. Cuando volteo vio a un enorme conejo, mucho más alto que su padre, de un pelaje azul no llamativo y de acento australiano

-es que me perdí. No encuentro a mi mama ni a mi One-sama- Gato no lo noto, pero en ese momento dejo de llorar al encontrarse al ser de grandes orejas – ¿acaso eres un canguro?

A Bunnymund le enojaba que lo confundieran con un canguro, sobretodo viniendo del insoportable Jack Frost, ya sea por los saltos que daba o por su acento con el que hablaba, pero viniendo de este niño, no había problema, después de todo tan solo era un niño, y uno perdido

-¡No!, jejeje, no soy un canguro. Me llamo Bunnymund, el conejo de pascua- dijo el conejo muy orgulloso

-¡conejito!- grito Gato antes de abrazarlo, después de todo, los perros, los gatos y los conejos son mascotas abrazables, solo que en este conejo no era mascota de nadie, pero si era adorable

-y dime pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Watanuki, Gato Watanuki

- muy buen Gato, puede que tenga algo para ti- conejo dio un pisotón al suelo y se abrió un pequeño túnel del cual salió un huevo decorado con verde, con detalles grises y la cara de un gato dibujado en medio – un huevo de chocolate, para el pequeño Gato

- pero a mí no me gusta el chocolate, me empalaga

- ¡Ha! Pero te aseguro que este te gustara, porque nunca has probado el chocolate que yo preparo

Gato tomo el huevo decorado y miro a Bunny, como cuando un hijo mira a su madre para que no le de jarabe de "la que sabe feo". Dio un pequeño mordisco y se preparó para la sensación de empalago, pero nunca llego, aquel chocolate era dulce, pero era un sabor diferente a lo que había probado antes.

-¡Esta delicioso!- dijo Gato aun con la boca con chocolate

- que te dije pequeño, nadie hace un chocolate como el mío- presumió Bunny mientras le ponía la pata en la cabeza y agitaba el ya desordenado cabello de Gato. Bunnymund nunca había estado así con un niño, le reconfortaba.

_¿Acaso esto está mal?_ Se pensó el conejo que con su pelaje, logro tapar el ligero sonrojo.

Una ligera brisa paso sobre ellos dejando caer pétalos de cerezo de los árboles que había en ese lugar

-estas muy esponjadito- dijo Gato cuando termino con su dulce

- bueno, después de todo, soy un conejo. Tengo que estar esponjado- contesto Bunny en una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Gato también en una sonrisa

-¿Por el chocolate?- pregunto Bunny, pero Gato negó con la cabeza

-Por estar aquí conmigo

-Descuida, proteger a los niños es mi trabajo

-¡Gato-nichama!- a lo lejos se pudo oír el grito de una niña preocupada

-¡Anzu-onesama!- dijo Gato feliz – vamos con one-sama

Pero Bunny, con un tono serio dijo que no

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es hora de irme- dijo mientras daba un pisotón al suelo, y un túnel más grande que el primero apareció

-¿te volveré a ver?- pregunto Gato aún más triste

-Quien sabe, lo más seguro es que no- ante esta respuesta, Gato soltó varias lágrimas. Bunny levanto el rostro de Gato y le dijo

-Pero confiemos en el destino para que nos volvamos a encontrar

Gato asintió con una leve sonrisa y de un momento a otro, Bunnymund desapareció

Al poco rato apareció una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-¡Gato-nichama! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estoy bien, el conejo de pascua me estuvo haciendo compañía

Anzu Watanuki no sabia como contestar a eso, a lo que solo dijo:

-Vámonos, Yuuko-okasama nos está esperando- tomo a su hermano menos de la mano y amos se fueron

-Sabes One-sama, creo que me empieza a gustar el chocolate…


	13. EXTRA 2

hola gente, el día de hoy les dejo el EXTRA#2 (especial por mi cumpleaños xD) curiosamente en EUA, hoy es el día de la marmota, donde confían en la sombra de una marmota la duración del invierno.

bueno, sin mas datos curiosos les dejo el extra (ya tengo planeados el extr para el siguiente fic XD). se aceptan comentarios y tarjetas de felicitación XDDDD

**EXTRA#2: Memoria de Conejo**

Era una noche pacifica y E. Aster Bunnymund estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Pues había celebrado hasta tarde con la marmota, quien había visto su sombra, lo cual haría que durara más el invierno

Bunny parecía tan tranquilo, cuando de repente un vago recuerdo llego lo cual hizo que se despertara de golpe:

-¡el cumpleaños de Gato!

Al Día Siguiente...

Era una mañana pacifica la Lackey city, y parecía que el incidente de hace dos meses hubiese sido algo lejano, o así lo recordaba Gato, quien estaba aburrido en el mostrador de la librería, hasta Yukime, se había ido a otro lugar por motivos familiares.

_-Valla forma de pasar mi cumpleaños_

Decía Gato que veía los mensajes de felicitación por internet desde la computadora de la librería

En otro lugar, un tanto alejado…

-¡Rápido yetis!, necesitamos la decoración lista para esta noche- gritaba Nicolás San Norte mientras evadía a los duendes para no pisarlos

-Cálmate Norte, aún queda tiempo antes del anochecer- dijo Hada de los dientes quien ayudaba para la decoración de la fiesta sorpresa para Gato

A pesar de que Gato no era un Guardián Oficialmente, se había ganado la amistad de ellos, hasta de Jack Frost, con quien un principio no se llevaba bien.

-Quero que salga perfecto Hada. Es escasa la ocasión que se celebra una fiesta aquí

-Lo se Norte, pero no te preocupes, aún hay tiempo- dijo Hada tratando de tranquilizar a Norte, pero alguien inesperado llego a través de un túnel

-Conejo, viejo amigo ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? La fiesta es en la noche y además tienes el trabajo más importante

-Ese es el problema Norte. Olvide conseguir el regalo de Gato

-¡QUE!- gritaron Hada y Norte al mismo tiempo – ¡Te avisamos un mes antes!

- cálmense, le daré unos huevo de chocolate y…- pero Bunny recordó que en la madriguera ya no quedaba chocolate que a Gato tanto le gustaba – creo que los huevos quedan descartados

- ¿y ahora qué? – le pregunto Hada

- tranquila. Me daré una vuelta y veré que puedo conseguir

Bunny abrió un túnel y salto en el

-¿confiamos en Bunny?- Pregunto Hada

-Por el momento. Si no, tenemos el plan de emergencia – le contesto Norte con una mirada maliciosa

Betty llego a la librería casi al anochecer, cargando un pequeño paquete en manos

-Hola Gato

-Buenas Tardes Betty

- no seas tan formal conmigo, después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños – contesto dándole el paquete que tenía – un regalo de mi parte

-Gracias, no tenías porque – Gato abrió el paquete y en su interior se encontraba una armónica color verde, con la inicial de Gato en dorado - ¡Wow! Esta genial – dio un rápido soplo – y suena genial

-No tienes que agradecer, es más, puedes salir temprano

-¿en serio?

-si – dijo Betty finalmente en una sonrisa

El reloj de Norte marcaban las 7 PM en punto y se estaba desesperando porque Bunny no aparecía.

-¡Bunny se está tardando mucho! – dijo desesperadamente Norte

-tranquilo, en cualquier momento llegara – contesto Hada

-¿y Jack? ¿Dónde está Jack? – dijo Norte casi histérico

- recuerda que el distraerá a Gato – contesto nuevamente Hada

-pero, ¿y Meme? – detrás de Norte se escuchó un ligero tintineo indicando que efectivamente, Sandman, meme estaba presente y con una gran flecha señalándolo, hecha de su arena mágica

Nuevamente se abrió el túnel de Bunny y hecho un salto con expresión preocupada

-lo siento, no pude conseguir un buen regalo

- bueno, ya me lo temía. Esto… ¡Meme! – dijo Norte y como si nada, meme puso a dormir al gran conejo

Gato iba saliendo de la librería, justo para ver el atardecer, un hermoso atardecer en Lackey city acompañado de…

_¿Nieve?_

-¡considéralo un regalo de mi parte! – y detrás de Gato se encontraba Jack Frost con si siempre sonrisa

- entonces debería de darte las gracias

- eso. Y hay una sorpresa mas

Jack se acercó a Gato, tanto que podía sentir la respiración del otro

-he… ¿tengo algo en la cara?

- no, solo sujétate y no grites

Y Jack empujo a Gato a un vórtice dimensional y se cerró. Jack, como de costumbre viajaría con su amigo, el viento

Y ahí se encontraba Gato, a oscuras en una habitación mal iluminada

-si esto es una broma de cumpleaños, dejen les dijo que esto no es gracioso – dijo Gato esperando cualquier contestación, pero solo vio el rostro de Norte saliendo de la penumbra

-¡¿Gato?!

- ¿s, si?

Y de un segundo al otro la habitación estaba iluminada por antorchas

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron los Guardianes presentes. Los yetis y duendes tocaban el "Feliz Cumpleaños" en una versión de orquesta

- me sorprenden, no nos vemos en dos meses y se toman el tiempo para hacerme una fiesta

- claro, después de todo eres como de la familia – dijo Norte alegre como siempre

- espero te agrade la fiesta – dijo Hada acercando a Gato una rebanada de pastel

-claro – asintió Gato con una sonrisa

Sandman empezó a agitar sus manos y su arena mágica empezó a tomar formas diferentes, para darle ambienté a la fiesta

-espero la estés pasando bien, y perdón por empujarte – dijo Jack que acababa de llegar – por cierto, el pastel lo hizo Sandman

Gato miro por un momento la rebanada de pastel. No sabía cómo interpretar esas palaras, así que tomo la cuchara y comió un poco del pastel

-¡mmm! Esta delicioso – dijo Gato casi gritando, y Sandman apareció a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y moviendo su arena para comunicarse

- dice que el pastel toma el sabor de tus sueños, y si tus sueños son buenos, el pastel sabrá bien – tradujo Jack

-¡Increíble! – Dijo Gato llevándose otro bocado de pastel – esperen, ¿y Bunny?

- no te preocupes por él, disfruta de la fiesta y después te damos tu regalo

- ¿seguros? ¿No deberíamos de esperarlo?

- está bien – dijo Hada – tú no te preocupes ¿ok?

- está bien

La música siguió tocando por un rato pues los yetis también querían del pastel. La fiesta paso y casi daba la media noche

-Bien, ya casi se acaba tu cumpleaños – dijo Norte

- asi que te daremos tu regalo – completo Jack

Sandman cruzo la habitación flotando con un pequeño paquete mal envuelto

-¿Qué le paso?

- tuvimos dificultades a la hora de envolverlo – dijo Norte entre risas

Un ligero golpe sonó en la caja

-okey ¿Por qué se movió?

- ¡solo ábrelo! – gritaron todos a la vez

Gato quito el listón de la caja y para quitar la tapa y sorprenderse de su contenido… lanzando pequeñas risas contenidas

-Bu… ¿Bunnymund?

Y en la pequeña caja se encontraba el "gran" conejo de pascua, en su forma de conejo pequeño

-¿Qué te paso?

- porque no les preguntas a ellos – a pesar de lo pequeño y diminuto, su voz grabe y australiana no había cambiado

Gato volteo a verlos, pero todos desviaron la mirada, excepto Norte quien no aguanto la risa y contesto

-No fue fácil, pero entre todos usamos nuestra magia para reducirlo a esa forma

-Norte, deja de reírte…- pero Bunny dejo de hablar al sentir unos cálidos dedos rascarle entre sus orejas

- te vez lindo así – dijo Gato. Bunny no dijo nada, pero era facin notar un ligero sonrojo

-¡calla! Y rasca detrás de mis orejas

-jeje – Gato se llevó al pequeño Bunny entre sus brazos y comenzó a rascar tras las orejas

La fiesta continuo, pero gato y Bunny habían salido al observatorio del taller donde el frio no calaba, solo se veía la gran luna acompañada de sus estrellas

-Gracias a ustedes, este fue un gran cumpleaños

- no tienes que agradecer - contesto el pequeño Bunny

Ambos quedaron en silencio y miraron las estrellas y a una sonriente luna. Pasaron al menos unas cuantas horas para que la fiesta acabara, la mayoría ya estaban dormidos (incluido Sandman), excepto Norte, que fue el quien llevo de regreso a Gato a través de un portal dimensional

-Gracias por la fiesta, Norte

- no tienes por qué agradecer. Ahora ve a dormir, tú y Bunny necesitan descansar – dijo Norte señalando a Bunny, quien estaba en los brazos de Gato, dormido – toma, esta esfera de nieve te llevaran a casa

- gracias otra vez

Gato soltó uno de sus brazos para tomas la bola de nieve y lanzarla, ya pesar del turbulento viaje, Bunny no despertó

-eres como un pequeño tronco – dijo Gato mientras ponía a Bunny en una orilla de su cama y se cambiaba la ropa por la piyama

Gato callo dormido apenas tocar la cama y no fue hasta que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le despertaran, pero no fue eso lo que despertó a Gato…

Si lo la sensación de que algo lo abrazaba, y fue cuando vio otra vez al gran Bunnymund en su tamaño original, abrazándolo

_Su pelaje es… tan cálido_

Bunnymund poco a poco fue despertando, y recuperaba la vista a medida en que el sueño se iba. Vio a Gato a su lado y solo dijo:

-emmm… buenos días

-bu, Bueno días – dijo Gato sonrojado

-eeeemmm…

-anoche te quedaste muy dormido, así que y te traje a mi casa.

-perdón, por las molestias

- no te disculpes – Gato se levantó de la cama – si me disculpas, me quiero vestir para ir al café y después a mi trabajo

- está bien – dijo Bunny quien también se levantó y abrió un túnel hacia la madriguera – espero nos volvamos a ver pronto – dijo Bunny abriendo un túnel

- eso espero, colita esponjosa - dijo Gato a risas

-¿Cómo me llama…? – pero Bunny no calculo su distancia y tropezó con el túnel y este se cerro

El día de cumpleaños paso, pero a Gato no se le borraba la sonrisa que los Guadianés habían puesto en su cara. Definitivamente ese es un día, digno de recordar.


End file.
